Stop Teasing!
by Opi Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke is always teasing Hinata and she got tired of it so she goes to meet Sasuke to make him stop. She gets a pleasant suprise from him instead. Sasuke X Hinata. SasuHina


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters used in this fic. If I did Hinata and Sasuke would have had cute kids.

AN: Hey minna-san. This is my newest story so far. I wrote it around the time; I was writing my Final exams instead of reading. Naughty me. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the story. Ja.

Here it is!!

Hinata walked up to the door leading into Sasukes house. She came to talk to him about a problem that she had about the way he treats her. She had gotten sick and tired of the way Sasuke teased and embarrassed her all the time. She was 19 years old while he was 20. She was old enough to stand up for herself and that was exactly why she was standing right in front of his house.

They didn't even talk to each other. She always tried to avoid him as much as possible seeing the way he treated her. Whenever they were in the same place he always laughed at her when she was embarrassed, when they sparred he made sure he beat her and he always made sure they had very close body contact because he knew it made her uncomfortable. He would just smirk at her. Making it obvious that making her uncomfortable was the easiest thing to him in the world.

When he embarrassed her, her friends just smiled at her, and then they looked knowingly at themselves. There was something they knew that she didn't know and it was annoying. Every time he embarrassed her, they'd just laugh. When she asked why they did, they just smiled the more. Since Sasuke had started doing what he did, Sakura hated her, she didn't know what she had done to deserve it and tried talking to her but she just ignored her each time.

There was a time had even gone as far as to kiss her in front of their teams. She had turned different shades of red and he just had a smug smirk on his face. He had stolen her first kiss and all he could do was smirk?? She had gotten glares from all the girls that day and she had been surprised because she hadn't done anything had she?

So back to the present, she was currently about to knock on the door. She hesitated at first but she kept talking to herself in her mind that she should have the courage to knock on the door and confront Sasuke. So eventually she rapped on the door a few times. She waited for sometime then decided to knock again when she didn't get answer. As she was about to, the door was suddenly ripped open to reveal a dishevelled Sasuke. She involuntarily took a step back. He was wearing pants with no shirt, he had beads of water on his body and hair since it was still dripping. He had a small towel on his shoulder. It was obvious that he had just come out of the shower.

He looked at her waiting for her to say something. She noticed his staring at her, when he didn't say anything she decided to talk to him about what she came to see him for. "S-Sasuke-san, sorry t-to d-disturb you……" she started but he already pulling her into the house before he let her finish what she was saying. He led her into what could be the sitting room. He pushed her gently into a chair and then he sat on the stool in front of the chair she was sitting in, so they could be eye-to-eye level.

"Hinata its good to see you, what brings you here? You want more of my kisses?" Sasuke asked. Hinata just blushed and sat up wanting to tell him and then get out, so she could leave. He started using the towel to clean his hair, looking bored. As he cleaned his hair, it was as if it was just getting spikier, if that was possible.

She then said "S-Sasuke-san I came to see because I wanted to plead with you to stop being mean and embarrassing me in front of people". She was blushing as she said this. What Sasuke heard made him stop cleaning his hair and throw the towel on another chair.

Hinata then continued saying "Y-You may not really l-like me S-Sasuke san and you keep on embarrassing me in public and in front of our friends. Its not fair cause everyone sees and it's……."

Before she could finish Sasuke leaned forward on the table towards her and he also moved her forward and pressed his lips to hers. She was so surprised that she gasped. Sasuke used that to his advantage and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She was so surprised that she just stayed motionless for a time. Sasuke pulled her even closer to him and kissed her passionately.

Meanwhile Hinata in her mind was thinking that if she should just keep getting more and more of Sasukes kisses, she wouldn't mind the way he treats her. The kiss was so sweet; she didn't think she had ever experienced anything as sweet as it before. She got tired of just sitting there motionless and decided to kiss him back. She did it shyly the first time then she got it better.

Sasuke then moved her onto his lap and he tore his lips away from hers and stroked her back gently. Hinata meanwhile just sat there blushing more than ever before.

"S-Sasuke ano…." Hinata tried to say something but couldn't form a sensible sentence. Sasuke just smirked at her knowingly. Then he said "Hinata it seems you don't even know I love you. You really don't notice anything do you. It's been obvious for a long time but you didn't even notice"

Hinata just stared at him in shock and he kissed her again. Then he said "Hinata we are going to get something to eat and then after that we are going to talk about our relationship and how we are going to tell your cousin and your family, that you're my girlfriend. Hinata just nodded her head in acknowledgement and Sasuke put her back on the chair and stood up and walked to the kitchen

She just sat there surprised. Everything worked out well for her, who would have guessed he'd loved her for long. She never would have thought things would work out this well. But she was very happy it did. She stood up to join him in the kitchen.

OWARI

AN: Hey!! Hope you liked my story. I know some of you may think he's kind of childish in this story but the way I see it, he is not used to expressing his feelings girls that's why he expresses his love the way he does in the fic. I thought the story was ok so I hope u guys do too. Don't forget to review and please no flames for me. I'm just an author in love with sasuhina. Ja ne.


End file.
